Yugioh Spirit Tracks
by DragunityKingsKnight
Summary: Chapter 2!
1. Draw Phase: Hero Signal

**Yu-gi-oh!** **Spirit Tracks**

By Dragunity Kings Knight

_Hello everyone, and good morning (or good evening or something) and welcome to my first fanfic, __**Yu-gi-oh! Spirit Tracks. **__This fanfic is inspired by Yu-gi-oh The thousand year door by Cyber Commander.____This fanfic_ _will include turbo duels with Speed World 2._

Speed World 2

Field Spell

When you start a turbo duel, activate this card. While this card is in play, spell cards cannot be activated, except "Speed Spells". Once per turn, during the standby phase, place one speed counter on this card for both players (Max: 12 per player). You can remove counters from this card to activate one of the following effects:

4 counters: Reveal one "speed spell" in your hand to inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

7 counters: Reveal one "speed spell" in your hand to draw one card.

10 counters: Reveal one "speed spell" in your hand to destroy one card.

_As I am a new author, I would enjoy review's, good or bad. That's enough for me for now, let's start this fic!_

**CHAPTER 1: Hero Signal**

Two people stood facing each other in a football- size stadium in florida. The both wore the newest Duel disk, a machine that produced holographic monsters. One was a seventeen year old boy in blue jeans stained with oil just like his red shirt and army vest. He wore black boots and a yellow watch, and his messy brown hair was trapped beneath a silver hat. His duel disk was red with gold highlights. His name was Quinn, and the only orphan to make it this far in a tournament. His opponent, also a seventeen year old boy, was dressed all in green: Green stained jeans cut off at the knee, green shoes, and a green hat. His shirt was tie-dye, the only thing breaking up the green. His duel disk was blue and had (you guessed it) green highlights. His name was Johnny Crash, the state champ.

(Quinn Lp:7300/ J.C. Lp: 2200)

The tournament official was getting excited because it was the tournament finals. Quinn had no cards in his hand, and Johnny had two. On Quinn's side of the field was a permanent trap card, called Macro Cosmos and a face down. His opponent had nothing, but it was his turn.

"I draw!" Johnny shouted, drawing from his deck and screams from many fan girls.

"I Play the Swords of Revealing Light!" A cage of shimmering light rained down on Quinn, but he didn't seem to care.

" I Play a card face down and end my turn!" A card appear next to the swords in the spell and trap zone.

"As soon as you end your turn, I special summon my D.D. scout plane in attack mode!" Quinn said. What looked like a giant eyeball being towed by two planes appeared. ( 800 Atk)

Johnny already knew that since D.D. scout plane was removed from play, it is special summoned.

"Time to finish this! I draw!" Quinn shouted as he drew. "I tribute my D.D. scout plane to summon Caius, the Shadow Monarch!"A 9 foot man dressed in black armor with a tattered, yet flowing black cape appeared. His red claws and eyes gave him a truly demonic appearance as large mass of dark energy gathered in his hands.( 2400 Atk)

"What's that thing!" shouted Johnny as he stared at the Fiend. "His effect activates!" Quinn said, ignoring Johnny's pleads for help as he lost the tough guy persona he managed to keep up his whole career.

"Caius can remove one card on the field from play when he is tribute summoned, and I chose the swords!" Quinn continued. The ball of dark matter in Caius' hands increased in size until it was about the size of a beach ball, and hurled it at Johnny's swords, causing the swords to disappear.

"End this! Shadow slasher!" Before Johnny could scream, Caius rushed up to him, and slashed with his claws...

(Quinn Lp:7300/ J.C. Lp: 0)

At the same time as the final blow was landed in the duel, Another duel was about to conclude in another stadium, far from the other, in Colorado. The two duelists were, again, in tournament finals. The duelist on the left was named Charlie (He didn't give a last name). He wore blue jeans and a yellow sleeve-less shirt. He also wore a American flag bandana and a pair of dog tags. His shoes where worn out, as was his solid black duel disk. His opponent was, ironically, his girlfriend, Annie, whom he called Dawn (no one knew why) she was dressed in a plain white tank top and a yellow, knee-high skirt. Her long black hair had pink highlights and was tied into a ponytail. Her duel disk was orange with pink highlights.

(Charlie Lp:2100/ Dawn Lp: 5450)

The hand situation was the same as before, Charlie's hand at zero and Dawn had a full hand. The field was a simple one, there was nothing on it but a monster called Infernity Necromancer; a monster that looked like a skeleton in a blue robe with a shock of green hair appeared. It had nothing bellow the waist... literally. (2000 Def) Was Charlie's side, but again, it was the opponent's turn.

"I draw! Sorry Charlie, but I think I will win this time! I'll set three face downs and a monster and end."

Charlie drew, looked at the card and said "Sorry, you tried hard, but it's time I won this." As he spoke he flipped around the card, reveling Infernity Archfiend.

Dawn groaned as Charlie explained to the crowd that since he drew it with no cards in his hand, it is special summoned, and he gets an Infernity card. A demon in a blue robe with three eyes and a shock of orange hair appeared (1800 Atk)..

"The card I will pull is called Infernity Gun!" Charlie said as a large catapult- like object appeared.

"By ditching gun, I revive two Infernity monsters in my grave! I chose Beetle ( A small Beetle with two horns appeared) (1200 Atk) and another Archfiend (1800 Atk) ,and his effect activates to get Infernity Avenger, witch I will summon!" A small, almost toy-like monster appeared it wore a cape and a hat, and had two toy guns. (0 Atk)

"Now I Tune Avenger to Archfiend to Synchro Summon!" Charlie said, as Avenger broke apart, Becoming a single green ring. It cut infernity Archfiend down to orange framework, and finally to four stars...

"_Death and life, meet on the battlefield to reveal the true face of war! Behold his Demonic Army! Synchro Summon! Charge, Infernity General!_" Charlie shouted.

The creature that next appeared was a man in chain mail and a helmet, the shape of the head of a dragon. He came in on a black horse with more armor then true flesh. He carried a winchester rifle. (1900 Atk)

"Now I activate the effect of Infernity General!" Charlie said. "I can discard up to three cards from my deck to draw the same number!" He took Infernity Destroyer, Infernity Dwarf, and a card called Infernity Crisis, and sent them to the graveyard. He then made three draws.

"Now, why did you do that?" Dawn asked. "It ruins your strategy, since you now have cards In your hand!"

"So I could do this." Charlie explained. "I activate Infernity Crisis in my hand!" It's effect depends on how many Crisis are in my graveyard. Since I have 1, I can discard two cards!" He did so promptly. "Since I now have no cards in my hand, I use Infernity Necromancer to bring back Infernity Destroyer! What appeared next was truly demonic. The monster looked similar to a muscleman, only he had two horns and demonic armor. (2300 Atk)

"Now I tune Beetle, Necromancer, and Archfiend to Synchro Summon! _A whirlwind of rage gives way to the ultimate storm! Lead me to victory! Synchro Summon! Awaken, Mist Wurm!_

As Charlie finished, A large, purple worm-shaped dragon appeared. It had smokestack like protrusions along its back appeared. It roared with rage. (2500 Atk)

"When Mist Wurm is Synchro Summoned, I can return up to three cards you control to the hand! I chose your face-downs!" Charlie shouted over a fierce gale that blew away the spell/traps that Dawn had set.

"Now I attack with Infernity Destroyer! Hell Crusher!" Charlie said. Dawn's monster, now revealed to be Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid (1800 Def) was crushed beneath Destroyer's onslaught.

"When Infernity Destroyer destroys a monster through battle and my hand is at zero, I inflect 1600 points of damage to my opponent!" An orb of energy appeared in Destroyers hands, and he launched it at Dawn, making her cry out.

(Charlie Lp:7100/ Dawn Lp: 3850)

"Mist Wurm and General... End this with mad whirlwind and calvary charge.." Charlie finished, not wanting to hurt his girlfriend.

(Charlie Lp:7100/ Dawn Lp: 0)

_To the Winner Goes The Spoils!_ Shouted the M.C. at both Locations. Both of the contestants where given tickets to an upcoming tournament. Back in florida, Quinn stepped out of the stadium and into the hot, humid day. He looked at the prize he worked so hard to get. The piece of paper wasn't a blank check, but it had the potential to be. No one he asked new about the tournament, and only a select few had been personally invited. Now he could go. Only 120 people will be invited, and only one can win, he thought. He looked at his watch, cursed, and dashed to his job. As he hurried to the town mechanic, Two semi-transparent figures appeared behind him, Caius and another 9 foot tall man dressed all in yellow (including a cape) with blue gloves. His armor gave off an aura ol light. Little did Any of them know, but on the boat tomorrow, he would meet a best friend, a great rival, and a true evil...

End of chapter one

Card Stats:

Infernity General

Dark/ Level 5/ A: 1900/ D: 500/ Warrior/ Synchro/ Effect:

(1 "Infernity" Tuner + 1 or more Fiend or Dark monsters)

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can discard up to three cards from your deck (Your choice) to draw the same number of cards you discarded. When this card is destroyed, special summon the tuner monster used in the synchro summon in face-up defense position.

Infernity Crisis

Normal spell

If this card is activated, remove it from play after it's effect resolves. This card gains the following effects for the number of "Infernity Crisis" in your graveyard:

0: Discard one card

1: Discard two cards

2: Select one "Infernity" monster in your deck. Send your hand to the graveyard, and put the selected card on top of your deck.

(Note: I will only put up fake cards and cards exclusive to the anime or manga)

_The end of chapter 1! Please Review! Be on the look out for the next chapter: Darkness Approaches!_


	2. Standby Phase: Darkness Approaches

_I would like to thank Black Rose Witch Aki for the review. To clear up some confusion, I am using the far less broken WC10 version of speed world 2, where the effect damage is only 800 points. I would also like to say that this fanfic will obey any current ban lists. I do not, in any way, own Yugioh or it's products, I am merely a fan._

**Chapter 2: Darkness Approaches**

_Good morning! Today we have partly-_ (Static)

Quinn rolled out of his bed, and turned his alarm off. He looked at the time, cursed, (He has a habit of doing so) and grabbed his duel disk.

"If I don't hurry, I will miss the bus to the boat to the tournament!" He said to himself...or so it seemed. Behind him, Caius appeared. Long since used to being able to see duel spirits, he only said softly, "Hello Caius, what's the news this time?"

" _Well Quinn, seeing_ _as you're the only one to not only see us but are actually not afraid of us, I will answer your question. It seems as though the various attacks on us are gradually_ _reducing, so we can better... carry out our duties."_

As Caius finished talking, Quinn finished packing a small backpack that carried his modest items, old and new (all well cared for and highly polished) including his duel disk, and started off for the bus stop. As he walked through the orphanage, he looked around him, and saw no one. He knew the housekeepers where out and there where few kids in the orphanage, but this was just strange. Shaking of his feelings, he left a note on the counter, and left.

_10 minutes later; at the bus stop..._

As the bus pulled up Quinn became nervous. He had overslept and missed the regular bus, and was now forced to use a duel bus. A duel bus was actually more like a train with three cars, the last a duel platform. It wasn't that he was afraid of dueling, but the fact that most people who rode this bus were avid fans of Johnny Crash.

"Lucky me, I'm the only one!" Quinn said as he paid his fair. As he sat down, he noticed that in fact, he wasn't alone. At the very end of the car sat Charlie, whom was looking over his deck. Abruptly, he stood up and walked toward Quinn. He sighed, as he knew, since the cars where moving, the man wanted to duel.

"Hi there, my name is Charlie. Do you want to..." Charlie started

"Duel?" Quinn said wearily. "Fine."

At that point, an announcement was called over the loudspeaker.

"_Attention Duelists! My hair is saying that we are now at Neo Domino Harbor!"_

Quinn and Charlie eyed each other, grateful not only to be at there stop but to be off the bus drove by a man who apparently had _talking__hair_.

"That's my stop!" both Quinn and Charlie exclaimed.

As they stepped off, Quinn gasped. Right in front of the cruse ship was a gigantic Armed Dragon Lv. 10, but something was obliviously wrong. Its once bright red scales where stained black, and it was in pain. He knew what he had to do as the beast roared with pure fury and pain.

Suddenly, a hand was right in front of him! "Hello, is anyone in there?" Charlie said.

Quinn blinked and said. "Tell me Charlie, what is right there?" Since Quinn could see duel spirits, he couldn't see the form it took on earth.

"Our you blind? That's just a normal person about to board. Why?"

"Do you believe in duel spirits, Charlie?"

_2 hours later, on the boat_

"Wow." Charlie said as Quinn finally finished his explanation.

"I know its hard to believe, but it's true. Dark End Dragon has another victim!"

"Can you re-explain that bit?" Charlie asked.

"Sure. You know about the 'dark counterparts', right?" Charlie nodded.

"Well, in reality, this is the fault of the Synchro monster known as Dark End Dragon. You see, Dark End Dragon cannot be maintained in any world long. Just like a parasite, it needs a host. Dark Armed Dragon, The Dark Creator, they are really just Creators and Lv. 10 Armed Dragons that the Dark End Dragon has infected. Dark Simorgh is a special case, though. Simorgh was smart enough to trick Dark End Dragon and steal it's power!" Quinn finished.

"Then what about Light End Dragon?" Charlie asked.

"Light End Dragon was once a high-ranking official in the light of destruction, the army of the Arcana Force monsters and Worm monsters. Once Jaden over threw them, He decided to avoid all evil. Mostly do in part to avoid his only brother, The Dark End Dragon. Light and Darkness Dragon is the combined form of both of them, when they where both evil.

"Wow, I thought that the monster was harmless enough! I almost put him in my deck! What happens to victims of the monster?" Charlie said.

"The host monster is evaporating as we speak!" Quinn finished.

"Hey...Duel..!" a mysterious voice said. Quinn whirled around to see the Dark Armed Dragon standing next to him!

"Fine by me! Duel!" Quinn said, activating his duel disk and drawing his hand in a practiced movement.

_Quinn 8000LP / Dark Armed Dragon 8000LP_

"I go first! I draw!" Quinn said.

"I play two face-downs and summon D.D. Survivor!" he said.

As two face down cards flashed into being, a man hidden by cloth appeared (1800 Atk)

"That's all for me!" Quinn finished

_Quinn 8000LP / Dark Armed Dragon 8000LP_

"Draw..." Dark Armed Dragon growled.

"Discard Brain Golem; special summon Dark Grepher..."

As he said this, a monster appeared in a howl. It was a man dressed all in black armor and carried a broadsword. He had a aura of malice. (1700 Atk)

"Now...Card Destruction." Dark Armed Dragon said.

The both dumped there hands, and drew the same number.

" I now play..._Dark Armed Dragon_!" Dark Armed Dragon roared, both in pain and in recoil as he was forced to step out on to the field.

"Remove Dark Horus from play...destroy D.D. Survivor!" Dark Armed Dragon screamed.

"Trap, open! Divine wrath!" Quinn said. He threw a card into his graveyard, and a powerful blast of energy shot at the Dark Armed Dragon, destroying it before it could do any damage to D.D. Survivor.

Scowling, The Dark Armed Dragon signaled the end of his turn

_Quinn 8000LP / Dark Armed Dragon 8000LP_

"Draw" Quinn said.

"I activate Dimensional Fissure!" Quinn said.

"Just one turn to late, too!" Charlie cheered from the sidelines.

"Now I tribute D.D. Survivor for Caius, the Shadow Monarch!" Quinn said as his hulking Duel spirit appeared, unsettling even the mighty Dark Armed Dragon. (2400 Atk)

"I use his effect to remove Dark Grepher from the game! Also, since he is a Dark monster, you take 1000 points of damage!" Quinn said.

"_Begone! Dark prison!_ " Caius roared, Quinn the only one to hear him as a blot of shadow-like aura hit both Dark Grepher and Dark Armed Dragon, the latter screaming in pain, the former vanishing.

_Quinn 8000LP / Dark Armed Dragon 7000LP_

"Now, Caius, Attack directly with shadow slasher!" Quinn said.

_Quinn 8000LP / Dark Armed Dragon 4600LP_

"I end my turn!" Quinn said. As he said this, D.D. Surviver returned with it's effect. (200 Def)

_Quinn 8000LP / Dark Armed Dragon 4600LP_

"...Draw..." Dark Armed Dragon said, bringing his hand to three.

"Activate... S..pe..ll.." Suddenly, the Dark Armed Dragon exploded, leaving Dark End Dragon in it's place!

_Quinn 8000LP / Dark End Dragon 4600LP_

"_I cannot stay here long, but I will win this! I activate Burial from a Different Dimension!" _ Dark End Dragon roared.

"_I return Dark Horus and Dark Grepher!_ Dark End Dragon said.

"_Now, since I have 5 Dark monsters in my graveyard and control no monsters, I special summon The Dark Creator!"_ Dark End Dragon said

The monster that appeared was at least as tall as the Monarchs, but just like Dark Armed Dragon, the monster seemed to be in pain. The figure was relatively human shaped, but wore black armor and had orange wings. It knelt in defense position, turning blue as it did so. (3000 Def.)

"_I remove Dark Armed Dragon to revive Dark Horus!_ Dark End Dragon roared.

As he said this, a corrupted version of the majestic dragon appeared. The dragon was blackened by Dark End Dragon, and screamed in pain. (3000 Atk.)

"_Now I activate card of demise! Now I draw 5, and in 5 turns, I throw away my hand!_ " Dark End Dragon roared.

"I activate Tribute Return!" Quinn shouted desperately as his permanent trap lifted. "Now I can negate any normal spell or trap by tributing one monster! I tribute D.D. Surviver to negate Card of Demise!"

As he said this, D.D. Surviver charged forward and punched through the card.

"My trap has another effect, when I use it during your turn, I can destroy one card I control to move to the end phase! I destroy Tribute Return!" Quinn finished as his permanent trap shattered.

Dark End Dragon scowled (It wasn't hard) and was forced to end his turn, prompting the return of D.D. Survivor.

_Quinn 8000LP / Dark End Dragon 4600LP_

"My draw! Quinn said.

"Now I tribute my D.D. Surviver for Kuraz the Light Monarch!" Quinn said. As he placed his card into the duel disk, a warrior seemingly made of light appeared. Unlike the demonic Caius, Kuraz had the vary aura of light. (2400 Atk)

"With his effect, I can destroy up to 2 cards on the field and the controller of those cards draw one for each! Since I need some cards and Kuraz can't attack this turn, I will destroy The Dark Creator and Kuraz himself!" Quinn said.

Both of the cards shattered and both player's drew once.

"I set one card and activate Rush Recklessly!" Quinn said as a face down card appeared and Caius glowed with energy.(2400 Atk – 3100 Atk)

"Now, attack Dark Horus with _Shadow slasher_!" Quinn ordered. The demonic monarch ran foreword and slashed right through the once-mighty dragon. As the dragon fell, D.D. Surviver came back, signaling the end of Quinn's turn. (200 Def.)

_Quinn 8000LP / Dark End Dragon 4500LP_

"_Draw_" Dark End Dragon said.

"_I activate Heavy storm!_" Dark End Dragon roared over a fierce gale that destroyed all spells and traps.

"_Now I activate Card of Demise!_" Dark End Dragon said.

"WAIT! I thought Quinn negated that!" Charlie said form the sidelines.

"It's called Tribute RETURN for a reason, you know!" Quinn said.

"_I now activate a second Burial from a Different Dimension!_" Dark End Dragon roared with triumph.

Dark Armed Dragon, The Dark Creator, and Dark Horus where returned to his graveyard.

"_Now...Hand Destruction! With this card, we both discard 2 to draw 2!_

"_Now I preform the ritual to summon my strongest monster! I remove Dark Nephtys, Dark Armed Dragon, Brain Golem, Shadowpriestess of Ohm, The Dark Creator, Dark Horus and Necro Gardna from play to summon... __**Rainbow Dark Dragon**_!" Dark End Dragon roared with delight.

This time the monster that appeared roared with sorrow. The rainbow dragon had black scales and the normally colorful orbs held auras of shadow. (4000 Atk)

"_Now I use my own Rush Recklessly!_" Dark End Dragon yelled as the ultimate corruption glowed with power (4000-4700 Atk)

"_Now to boost his points even more! I use his effect to remove Dark Grepher!_ " Dark End Dragon roared. (5200 Atk)

"_ATTACK HIS CAIUS! RAINDOW DARK REFRACTION!_ " Dark End Dragon yelled.

_Quinn 5200LP / Dark End Dragon 4500LP_

"That... hurt..." Quinn groaned as he drew.

"I set a monster card and end my turn" Quinn finished.

_Quinn 5200LP / Dark End Dragon 4500LP_

"I draw" Dark End Dragon said.

"Now my Dragon, attack his face down monster!" Dark End Dragon roared.

The monster that appeared was a little jar with an eye in it appeared. (600 Def.)

"Argh! A Morphing Jar!" Dark End Dragon roared.

Quinn grinned as both players discarded there hands and drew 5 cards.

"I set a card and end my turn" Dark End Dragon said.

_Quinn 5200LP / Dark End Dragon 4500LP_

"I draw!" Quinn said.

I activate another Dimensional Fissure! Then I sacrifice D.D. surviver to summon Raiza the Storm Monarch!" Quinn said.

The monster that appeared was another 9 foot tall man. His armer was green, as was his cape. (2400 Atk.)

"When he is tribute summoned, I can return a card on your field to the top of your deck! I chose the Rainbow Dark Dragon!"

"_WHOO! Take a spin in my Return Tornado!_" Raiza said.

"_WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Dark End Dragon roared.

"I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy your face down!" Quinn thundered.

A blast of energy appeared from the card, and stabbed through the face-down card, witch was a mirror force trap card.

"Attack!" Quinn commanded.

Raiza lept up and punched the large dragon.

"Turn End." Quinn said as D.D. Survivor appeared. (200 Def.)

_Quinn 5200LP / Dark End Dragon 2100LP_

"_My move! Draw!_" Dark End Dragon roared.

"_I special summon Vice Dragon!_" Dark End Dragon commanded.

The monster that appeared was a small purple dragon. It groaned as it hit the field. (2000-1000 Atk.)

"_I can do this by halving my monsters attack power when I control no monsters, and you do. Now I summon the tuner monster, Dark Resonator!_" Dark End Dragon roared.

The next monster that appeared was a small fiend with a tuning fork. Red eyes glowed under it's helmet (1300 Atk.).

"_Now I tune my level 3 Dark Resonator to my level 5 Vice dragon! _The darkness grows as a light dies! Behold my Avatar! Synchro Summon! Behold the Darkness! DARK END DRAGON!" Dark End Dragon roared.

As the light from the Synchro gates faded away, a perfect likeness of Quinn's opponent appeared in a burst of black fog. (2600 Atk.).

"_Now my avatar, attack Raiza!_" Dark End Dragon Commanded.

A beam of pure darkness shot from the monsters middle mouth, spearing Raiza.

"_Turn End_" Dark End Dragon said.

_Quinn 5000LP / Dark End Dragon 2100LP_

"My move! DRAW!" Quinn shouted.

"I activate my own Burial from a Different Dimension! I will return Caius to my Graveyard! Next I activate Monster Reincarnation! I discard a card to add Caius to my hand! Finally, I tribute D.D. Survivor to bring him back!" Quinn finished.

I a vortex of dark energy, Caius appeared and threw his ball of energy, banishing Dark End Dragon from the game.

_Quinn 5000LP / Dark End Dragon 1100LP_

"Now, attack directly!" Quinn commanded.

_Quinn 5000LP / Dark End Dragon 0LP_

_Duel Victor: Quinn_

As the Dark End Dragon and the solid images faded away, a little Armed Dragon Lv. 3 appeared. However, it spoke with the wisdom of many years.

"_Thank you, Quinn. You have freed me. I must warn you that this tournament is not as it seems. Beware the demon..named.._" At that moment, the Armed Dragon Lv. 3 simply vanished.

"Why does this always happen? Right before you get valuable info, _something_ has to happen!" Charlie roared.

Quinn, however, just ignored this and went back to his meal, thinking.

_Who is this demon Armed Dragon told me about? What's really going on in this tournament? What happened to my hamburger?_

As he pondered these question's an announcement came over the loudspeaker:

"_Attention duelists! We are almost at our destination. Please stop all duels and gather your things. If you have a duel runner, please report to the holding area to get it. Also, Quinn, Charlie, and Blake, please report to meeting room h2! That's all!_ "

"Better pack up and get going, Charlie, looks like whoever is in charge whats to meet us." Quinn said.

"I wonder who this Blake person is?" Charlie wondered aloud.

Before they went to their rooms, Quinn stopped at the front of the ship. Looking out past the setting sun, he could barely make out land. As he looked on, 9 figures came into his view. Three were Caius, Raiza and Kuraz, and one was a monster everyone knows: Kuriboh. While one was shrouded and impossible to see, the other 4 looked a lot like Caius and Kuraz, only they wore different armor types and styles. They all flickered and then vanished.

They all had a sense of foreboding.

Something was not right...

End of chapter 2

Card of Demise

Normal spell card

Draw 5 cards. In 5 turns, discard your hand.

Tribute Return

Image: A Samsara Kaiser punching through a Mirror Force card while a duelist looks on happily.

Permanent Trap

If this card is activated during your turn, destroy this card. If this card is activated during your opponents turn, you can destroy one card to imedently move to the end phase. Once per turn, you can tribute one monster you control to negate the activation and effect of a normal spell or trap card. The card that had it's effect's negated is returned to the hand during your opponent's standby phase. This card's activation and/or effect cannot be chained.

(This card is my own invention and creative credit belongs to me.)

Next time on Yugioh! Spirit Tracks! We meet Blake! Will he be able to out-turbo duel a master of the popular gladiator beast monsters? Find out in the next chapter: Speed Spell-Reactor Pod!


End file.
